The Apple Fritter Stealing Bad Boy
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Miley sometimes wonders if she made the right choice. One horrible yet wonderful night, she realizes she didn't. Miley/Jesse
1. Chapter 1

The Apple Fritter Stealing Bad Boy

Chapter 1: Reunion

Note: My computer is being retarded, so I'm not going to do a summary. I just hope you like the story.

* * *

"I can't believe that Jake finally proposed!" Lily squealed. Miley smiled.

"I can't believe it either. I am so happy right now. It's a dream come true," Miley sighed, staring at her beautiful ring.

"Can I-"

"Of course you can be maid-of-honor, who else would I pick, Oliver?" Miley asked.

"THANKS! Well…you could've picked Traci," Lily grumbled.

"Why? She's not my best friend," Miley said, rolling her eyes. Lily was a jealous one…

"YAY! Okay, now I know it's not my place, but are you sure you want to do this?" Lily asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just…like it or not Jake is still a diva. He still gets his handler to do a lot of stuff," Lily pointed out.

"He said he was going to make some changes, okay? I promise you this isn't going to turn into some teen marriage story, okay? Can we just drop this?" Miley asked.

"Consider it officially dropped. So…I always forget, is Miley dating Jake or is Hannah dating Jake?" Lily asked.

"Hannah."

"Why?"

"Well, since Jake was waiting for Hannah to decide which guy she liked more, he's dating Hannah," Miley explained…again.

"Oh right! What was that guy's name again?" Lily asked.

"Um…Jesse."

"Not ringing a bell."

"Of course it's not. You didn't even remember your anniversary and Jesse left the band 6 years ago!" Miley teased. Lily blushed.

"That was one time and Oliver forgave me!" Lily defended.

"Only because he forgot too!"

"Well, in our defense, we were worried that I was pregnant, so hah!"

"Whatever…look, I'm hungry," Miley said, changing the subject.

"Why don't we go over to your apartment? Jake can cook _really_ good, now that he does it for himself," Lily suggested.

"Lily…why don't we eat here? We are at your apartment," Miley pointed out.

"Oliver and I haven't gone grocery shopping yet, so we have no food," Lily said.

"Seriously? No food?"  
"No food. Like, not even some crackers," Lily said. Miley shook her head. "Can Oliver come?"

"Why not?"

"OLIVER! Come one we're going over to Miley's place for dinner!" Lily called to the room.

"COMING LILIPOP!" he yelled.

"I still can't believe that the two of you kept your pet names for each other from high school," Miley said incredulously.

"But they're so cute! And they fit our names perfectly!" Lily told her. Miley rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever floats your boat," Miley said, walking towards the door.

"Come on Olliepop," Lily said, hooking her arm through Oliver's.

"So Miley, how are you going to pull off just one of you being married to Jake?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not. I told some random magazine that Miley Ray Stewart is Hannah Montana. I'm just waiting for the paparazzi. If you guys don't want to tell anyone about you two, you don't have to," Miley assured them.

"No, if you're going to do it, then we will gladly tell everyone," Lily said, looking a bit shaken. Oliver looked at the floor.

"How about…after you two are married for a bit longer? About another year? Then you can tell everyone. Besides, it's not like Jake and I are getting married tomorrow. You have a while," Miley offered. They smiled and nodded.

"You better call Jake so he knows he's cooking extra," Lily said. Miley nodded and took out her phone to call Jake.

* * *

"Okay, so I think I should design the bridesmaid's dresses. I will not wear any weird color you throw at me. It is your special day, but I have to draw the line somewhere," Lily said. Miley smiled.

"So what color do you wanna wear?"

"Um…black!"

"That's where I draw the line, there is no way I'm allowing you to wear black at my wedding!" Miley yelled.

"Just checking. Florists and caterers will all try to get you to do what they want to do. You have to tell them what you want, demand it. You need to draw the line, like you just did there! I was thinking a type of blue. What do you think?"

"Um…not too dark, but not baby blue," Miley said.

"Okay, so I've got some colors," Lily said, pulling out sample colors and laying them on the table.

"Pizza is here," their waitress said. Lily moved her samples over and grabbed a piece of pizza.

"I don't know they're all so pretty. Okay, not this one. It's to dark," Miley said. Lily put it back in her bag. "Um…how about…what the hell?" Miley yelled in shock, looking up. Lily gasped. Miley pushed Lily off her seat and got out of the booth. Lily got up and followed Miley. "What the hell!?" Miley yelled.

"MILEY?! Hi…the thing is…I just…" the horrified boy stuttered.

"Go away he's my boyfriend!" the redhead cuddling up next to him said.

"I think not! Are you aware he is engaged!?" Miley yelled.

"What? You told me you dumped Hannah…or Miley, whatever!" the redhead said.

"I…did…not…"

"Backstabbing, lying, son of a female dog, cheating diva actor say what?" Miley said, looking at Jake in surprise.

"Son of a female dog? Really Miley?" Lily whispered, trying to calm her down.

"I'm in shock here, what do you want from me?" Miley whispered back turning to the horrified Jake Ryan.

"Yeah, Jake, we want an explanation," the redhead said.

"You just decided to dump me for some cuter, foreign model?" Miley yelled, noting the girl's accent. "No offence."

"None taken."

"I…you see…we…I…just…didn't think…"

"You're sure right you didn't think!" the redhead yelled. "I'm through with you, you creep!" With that said, the girl threw her drink in Jake's face. She turned to Miley. "I'm really sorry, he told me you and he had split and I believed him. I live in Australia so I don't exactly get a subscription to Tigerbeat or J-14," the girl apologized.

"It's fine. Can I just ask something?"

"Sure," the girl said, standing up.

"Are you going to finish your pizza?"

"Go ahead," the girl smiled. Miley shoved the pizza in Jake's face.

"Much better."

"I'm Olivia," the redhead said.

"Miley."

"Let's ditch," Olivia said. Miley and Lily went back to get Lily's purse then the three of them walked off.

"Guess we won't be needing these," Lily said, pulling out the sample colors. She handed them to Miley. Miley threw them up in the air. Olivia laughed.

"I should get back to my Motel," Olivia said.

"Can I have your number? I'll call you tomorrow, in case he gives you a hard time," Miley offered. Olivia nodded, handing Miley her phone. Miley gave her's up. They went their separate ways.

"You can go home Lily, I wanna be alone for a while," Miley said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go home to Oliver," Miley assured her, shooing Lily away. Lily went, looking back at Miley a few times.

Miley walked around Malibu, thinking. She couldn't believe that after all the years her and Jake had spent together he had cheated. How long had he been cheating? Miley couldn't believe she didn't see it before.

"I'm so stupid," Miley said aloud. She wandered around and found herself in a bar. "Well, I'm overage and depressed. I can have a few drinks if I want to." She walked into the bar and sat down at a stool at the counter.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked.

"Just a beer," Miley said. She seemed to like beer. Got it from her dad.

"Can I see some I.D.?" he asked. She got out her I.D. and gave it to him. Miley looked up. He looked familiar…was he…

"Jesse? Oh my goodness, Jesse is that you?" Miley asked.

"Yes. Hi…I'm sorry, I have no clue who you are," he said, handing her back her I.D.

"You were in my band?" Miley clarified.

"I've only been in three bands and I still can't place you," he said. "Unless…Hannah?" he asked. She nodded. "Wow. You do look a lot different without the wig," he noted. She smiled.

"That was the point," Miley said.

"How's life been treating you?" he asked.

"Not bad."

"So…I guess you and Jake Ryan are getting married huh?" he asked.

"No. We broke up a few hours ago." His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Why?"

"He cheated."

"What an asshole," Jesse said. Miley looked down at the counter.

"Um...can I get my beer?" she asked.

"Oh right! Here," he said, running to the fridge. "So besides the asshole who doesn't know what he's missing, how have you been?"

"Pretty good. Uh…you know Lola and Mike Standley III? They got married. It was really nice and I didn't have to wear a hideous dress, which was nice," she said. He smiled.

"That sounds really cool. I wish I would've been there to see Lola in one color and Mike looking…normal," he laughed.

"It was a nice change," Miley agreed. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked, taking a huge swig from her drink.

"Well, you already asked me a question, but I guess you can ask another one."

"Why are you working at a bar?" Miley said after she rolled her eyes at him.

"I need the money," he answered truthfully.

"Oh. You're not in a band?" she asked.

"No. I mean, I'm getting something together, but we're still in the whole 'parent's garage' phase," he explained.

"Interesting…Can I ask another question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you leave my band? You were and I'm guessing still are an amazing guitar player and I'm sure that even if you wanted to leave, if you would've held on for at least another year, you would've been able to pick and choose," Miley said.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah…"

"I couldn't stand it."

"Couldn't stand what? Me?" she asked. She felt scared that he was going to say yes. Miley wondered why she would think that.

"Kind of. I couldn't stand you and Jake. I had this hunch he was cheating, but I didn't wanna say anything, for fear of looking stupid. After a while, I just couldn't stand it…so I left," Jesse explained.

"Wow…that's…really sweet," she said, smiling. "And slightly corny."

"Yeah, I realized that when I was going to leave. Not exactly my shining moment, considering my whole 'bad boy' image," he laughed. Miley looked into his eyes. They were the same as she remembered them, if not more deep.

"You know, Li - I mean - Lola and I were just talking about you. After I found out about Jake…I wondered if I made the right choice all those years ago," Miley said. She looked down at the counter.

"In my opinion, you shouldn't of picked Jake." Jesse smiled. "I guess I'm a bit biased though. Me and that Jesse guy…we're pretty close," he laughed. Miley laughed along. It wasn't even that funny, and they both knew it wasn't that funny, but they laughed anyway, for quite a while.

They both needed it. Miley had no clue what Jesse had been through the last six years. At the same time, Jesse had no clue what Miley was feeling at that moment either. All they knew was that the other needed someone at this moment, someone to help them forget everything.

So they laughed.

* * *

So... this is one in a possible three chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

The Apple Fritter Stealing Bad Boy

Chapter 2

Summary: Jesse and Miley's first date...and Miley learns something about Jesse. Something that no one, girl or guy, would ever want to happen to their significant other.

Note: I know the summary sucks, but I'm sure you all know how much i suck at writing summaries. I didn't name the title. Why? Because I felt like it. That's right, I'm a rule-breaker. Boo-yah. Anyway...here it is.

* * *

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Lily shouted.

"How did I know you were going to ask that?" Miley mused.

"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE! YOU ARE INSANE! WHY WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH A GUY LIKE JESSE?"

"Versus what? A guy like Jake?" Miley pointed out.

"NO! A…a…An apple fritter stealing bad boy!" Lily yelled.

"Oh my goodness Lily! That was years ago! And it's just an apple fritter!"

"You just went from one asshole to the next asshole! Why don't you get back together with that other guy? The short one that was Oliver's friend? What was his name…? Conrad? Condor?" Lily suggested.

"Connor?" Miley offered.

"THAT'S IT! Why not him? He was nice," Lily said.

"It just didn't work out," Miley said.

"Why? Because of his height?"

"No. It just…wasn't there. That's all," Miley said.

"So it was because of his height?"

"Basically. But in my defense, he said going out with a girl who was taller than him was hard," Miley said.

"Why?"

"It makes slow dancing impossible!" Lily laughed.

"NO! No getting me off of topic! Why?" Lily asked.

"Why not? He was there when I needed him and Jake wasn't. I should've picked him," Miley said. "Besides, we're not going out, technically," Miley pointed out.

"Not yet but you will. You'll go out and find out he's an ass and when he breaks your heart, I won't be their to give you tissues and make you brownies to make you feel better," Lily said, crossing her arms and looking away. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Of course he will," Miley said. "I've got to go. Tell Oliver I'm sorry for missing him today, okay?" Miley said, getting up.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm telling you, it's a mistake!" Lily said. Miley rolled her eyes again and left. She went to the bar to wait for Jesse to get off of his shift.

"Hey Miley," he said. Miley noticed how his eyes lit up when she walked into the room. Something else also popped up in her head: Jake's eyes hadn't lit up like that for years.

"Hey Jesse," she said.

"I get off in a few minutes and then we can go have dinner," he said. She nodded and sat down. "Hey can I ask you a question?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, two. One, could you lift your purse up off the counter for a minute? I need to wipe there," he said. She smiled and moved her purse. "The other is…is this a date? I mean, if it's not, it's okay, but if it is, I'd like to know," he said in a rush. Miley hesitated.

"Do you want it to be a date?" she asked.

"Yes. Definitely."

"Well…then it's a date," she said. He smiled.

"Good. I cleaned my apartment. I haven't cleaned my apartment since I moved into my apartment," Jesse laughed. Miley smiled at him. "So…what does Lily think?" he asked.

"She asked me if I was insane," Miley answered.

"Believe it or not that's better than a lot of things that my ex-girlfriend's best friends and mothers have said," Jesse said.

"What have they said?"

"Well, one girl actually threated to tie my girlfriend to a chair and stick her in a closet," Jesse recalled. "Although I think the reason for that was because I dated her about a month before, so she was still bitter."

"Player," Miley accused.

"Hey, in my defense, I never once cheated on a girl. Sure, Imight have broken up with her and gotten with another girl a week later, but I never cheated!" Jesse defended.

"A week? That's not a lot of time!"

"Well…yeah, it's not," Jesse said quickly.

"You've done it in a shorter amount of time?"

"NO!"

"Four days?"

"NO."

"Three days?"

"NO!"

"TWO DAYS?"

"No."

"It was two. Wow, you _are_ a heartbreaker," Miley said, shaking her head.

"Oh, give me a break. The only girls that liked me were annoying divas and I really didn't want to go out with them," Jesse said.

"Really?" Miley asked skeptically.

"Really. See, you went to a nice school with relatively nice people. I lived in the South Side of Chicago until I got the job playing in your band," Jesse explained.

"So? What does that have to do with you getting annoying girls?"

"Now, the rich people who get to enjoy Chicago live on the North Side and support the Cubs. We South Siders get gang wars, guys who wear their pants around their ankles and girls who wear skirts so short you'd swear they were wearing belts," Jesse said. "Oh, and we're all White Sox fans," he added. Miley laughed.

"What's your point?"

"Well, when I moved out here and told everyone I was from Chicago they all seemed afraid of me. They thought I was in a gang or something weird like that. So only the annoying girls who date assholes were willing to come anywhere near me," Jesse said. "So there you have it."

"Alright, maybe I'll let it slide. But you can't pull any of that stuff with me because I'll go all redneck on your ass," Miley laughed. Jesse smiled.

"I'll watch my back," he said. Jesse grimaced and grabbed his throat.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine. Just, my throat hurts is all," he said a little too quickly. Miley was suspicious but didn't say anything more on the subject. Jesse looked at the clock.

"Time to go?" Miley asked as the next bartender walked in.

"Yup." The pair walked to Jesse's car. Miley looked at the stars, or what little she could see anyway. There were quite a few out. She hoped that was some type of sign.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Robbie Ray thundered. Miley rolled her eyes.

"You and Lily should really get together and talk about my love life. You two have so much in common in that area," Miley muttered.

"Miles! He's a…a…"

"An apple fritter stealing bad boy?" Miley offered.

"YES! That's exactly what he is!" Robbie yelled.

"Daddy, give me a break. I'm 23 years old, okay? I'm not a kid and I can go out with who I want to," Miley said.

"I don't think this is a good idea Bud. What if he breaks up with you? What are you going to do about that?"

"Daddy, I've gone through break-ups before," Miley pointed out.

"Why do you have to move on so close to calling off your engangement?"

"Dad, Jake and I broke up three months ago. I think that's a good enough time span. Besides, I think he moved on pretty quick," Miley said bitterly. Apparently Jake and Traci were closer than Miley thought they were.

"Bud, this still isn't a good idea. Do you even know what Jesse has been up to the past six years?" Robbie asked.

"I've got a general idea. Why?"

"Well…look, I'm just saying I heard some stuff about the boy. He's not exactly…you know, innocent, if you get my drift," Robbie said. Miley stared.

"I don't get it."

"Just…remember safety," Robbie said. Miley's eyes got huge.

"DADDY! We are not having a sex talk! I understand okay?" Miley said quickly. "Now…I'm going to…go annoy Jackson…or…really, just be anywhere but here," Miley said. Robbie nodded.

"Just remember," Robbie said.

"BYE DADDY!" Miley ran away.

* * *

"Okay, so are there any vegetables you don't like?" Jesse asked as soon as Miley walked into his apartment.

"A few. Why?"

"Because I'm making a stir fry, which involves a lot of vegetables," Jesse told her.

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Since I was enemployed with no high school degree I figured I might as well learn something useful. So I got my GED and took a few cooking classes. Came in useful because restaurants always need a cook," he explained.

"Smart," Miley said. She sat down on one of his stools and watched him cook. "Okay, I don't like brussel sprouts," Miley told him.

"That's a no-brainer. I think I've met two people who like brussel sprouts," Jesse said. Jesse continued cooking.

"This is Jesse I am either not home right now, to lazy to answer the phone, or I just don't want to talk to you. Either way, leave your message and I may or may not get back to you," Jesse's recorder said. Miley smiled. "If this is Veronica then I have something to say: STOP CALLING ME! It's over, okay? I'm not sure how you got my new number but I changed it for a reason. To the person who gave her my number: You are dead."

Miley raised her eyebrows at Jesse. He suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Hey, Jesse, it's Dr. Gonzalez. It's normal to be worried, but don't be. It might not be worse case scenario. Call me back and I'll schedule an x-ray, if that makes you feel better. By the way, I think one of the nurses gave that girl your new number. I heard him say that he knew you. Something about you stealing his girlfriend…um…Michele, I think her name is. He was getting you back or something. Don't quote me, but I would suggest checking him out. He's Nurse Charlie Peterson," the woman said. "Have a nice night. Goodbye," she said. Jesse nodded to himself and continued cooking.

"What was that about?" Miley asked.

"What part? The medical part or the personal part?" he asked.

"Both."

"Okay, well I actually remember Michele. That's the girl I told you I dumped because I met you. Remember? Yeah, well I kind of stole her from Charlie. I guess he's still pissed about that. I broke up with Veronica over a year ago and she still wants me back," Jesse explained.

"What about the medical part?" Miley asked.

"Um…I had cancer," Jesse said bluntly. Miley gasped.

"Guitar playing, apple fritter stealing bad boy say what?" she yelped. Jesse smiled. "I mean…are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. Well, maybe not. That's why I called my doctor," Jesse explained.

"What kind of cancer did…do you have?"

"Esophageal cancer. It's you know, in your esophagus. I've been cancer free for four years though. The five year mark is the big one. Although, we're worried five years won't be enough. The cancer three years ago was the second time I got it," Jesse said. Miley gulped.

"So you're afraid it's coming back?" Miley squeaked.

"A little. My throats been hurting but it could just be a sore throat is all," Jesse told her. Miley nodded.

"I…I'm sorry," she said.

"You're not the one who gave me cancer. You've got nothing to be sorry about." Miley nodded but didn't say anything. She couldn't speak. Finally, here was a person who she cared about, who was perfect for her, and there was a great chance that he was going to die.

* * *

"Miley? Are you okay?" Jesse asked. Miley snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been really quiet."

"It's just…I'm worried about my daddy is all," Miley said quickly. "He's getting up there and his health hasn't been that great." _That sounds believable, _Miley thought.

"Oh. I hope he feels better," Jesse offered. Miley looked at her watch and realized it was getting late she needed to be up early to help Jackson move into his new apartment.

"I've got to go," Miley said, jumping up. Jesse's face fell but he quickly put a smile back on and got up to walk her to the door. Jesse leaned in to kiss her but she moved her cheek at the last minute. "BYE!" She ran to her car and drove as fast as she could to Lily's to explain everything.

"That…sucks," Lily finally said.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, how do I treat him?" Miley asked.

"I don't know…just like a normal person. I mean, it's kind of like when we found out Oliver had diabetes. Just treat him like a normal guy," Lily said.

"I know. I just don't know how hard that will be," Miley said.

"LOLLIPOP! I NEED SUGAR!" Oliver yelled.

"WHY?"

"My blood sugar is 56!" Oliver yelled running into the room. Lily jumped up and ran over to the fridge. Oliver sat down on the couch next to Miley. She took his hand.

"Don't worry," Miley said. Lily came over and gave Oliver a yogurt.

"Hopefully that will help," Lily said. "Why did it get so low?"

"I skipped dinner," he said.

"WHY?"

"I lost track of time. I looked up at the clock and it was really late so I checked my blood sugar and…well, you know what happened," Oliver said, mumbling the last part. Lily shook her head at him.

"I should go home," Miley said. She walked towards the door and Lily followed. Miley pulled her out into the hallway. "How can you deal with that?" she asked.

"Deal with what?"

"Oliver's diabetes! I mean, don't you ever get scared, sometimes? Oliver is so forgetful," Miley whispered.

"Sometimes, yeah sure but…it's worth it. I love him and I'd do anything for him. When you love someone you just…deal with it," Lily answered. Miley smiled.

"I've gotta go. I"ll see you later," Miley said. She kissed Lily's cheek and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to her car.

"JESSE!" she yelled as she got the apartment. His door opened.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Can I come in?" He nodded and she walked in.

"Okay, it's honesty time," she said.

"I don't like that phrase anymore. Especially coming from you. Last time you said that you told me you liked me but you had a boyfriend. Then you wound up choosing him. So…please tell me you're not going back with Jake," Jesse said. Miley laughed.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's…okay, I wasn't talking that much because I was freaked out. I mean, you have cancer! That's a lot to take in. I was worried and freaking out," Miley said in one breath.

"I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to take. I mean, I understand if you don't want to be with a sick guy or whatever," Jesse said quietly.

"No. I like you, a lot. You're worth it. You're worth the freaking out. You're worth it," Miley said firmly. Jesse looked up and smiled. Miley stepped closer and put her hands on Jesse's chest. "I'm right here." She closed the space between their lips.

He seemed surprised at first but quickly got into it. She wasn't sure how long they were standing there. It could've been a few seconds but she wouldn't have been surprised if it had been hours. It didn't matter to her. If she spent most of her time kissing Jesse, she was pretty sure she wouldn't mind one bit.

"Okay. So I have to go now," Miley finally said, breaking away. Jesse smiled but didn't let her go.

"Do you have to?" he whined. She smiled.

"Yes. But I'll be here tomorrow," she said. He leaned in to give her a quick kiss, for which she happily obliged.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said. She smiled.

"Yes you will." She kissed him one more time and then left. As she got into the car, she smiled to herself.

This was the guy for her. She had no doubt about it.

Stupid two-timing ex-fiancé had to seem so awesome back then and ruin everything by coming off as nice.

* * *

Yup. That's it. I hope you like it. Not sure when the next chapter will be up.

Okay, this is really random, but since i love Drew Roy I watched the episode of iCarly that he was on. I don't know why Carly was so freaked out about his love of Pee Wee Babies. An all tough guy would be annoying. He needs to have a soft spot for something, you know? Anyway...

Review, if you want to. You don't have to. I'm just reminding you what that little...green I think it is...button is for. That's all.


End file.
